Flowers In The Attic (SVU Remake)
by SVU4life1127
Summary: This is a tragic story of abuse and betrayal by a once loving mother. As Olivia and her siblings are locked away in the attic. Alone and forgotten . Soon things go horribly wrong. (Some bensler scenes throughout. Also on wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

Everyone had packed their bags in tears. Their father had passed away. Serena's husband. The kids father. Olivia was the most upset. He always loved her like a daughter even though she wasn't his. When her brother Oliver was a few months old. Serena was raped and ended up getting pregnant. She was going to get an abortion but her husband Jason convinced her to keep her baby so she did. 13 years on and Serena still was distant from Olivia but she was a good mother to her children. Now things were bad. Jason was dead and they had no money. They had one option left. Move in with Serena's parents. After Olivia was born they had refused to associate with Serena telling her that she had a demon child which angered Jason.

Now none of that mattered. Jason was gone and Serena needed money. She had spoke to her mother and she agreed her stay but her father couldn't know about the kids or she wouldn't get the money from his will.

Once they'd gotten inside all of the children were brought to the attic. It was huge.. There were three parts. There were two beds in one room and a quite unfinished bathroom in another. Then there was a room full of old belongings. It looked like it was being converted into a suitable bedroom but had clearly been stopped.  
"Olivia and Oliver you can take this bed and Simon and Alicia can take this one" Serena said and the children nodded but their grandmother gave them a look.  
"They're not going to sleep in the same bed Serena for goodness sake. Let the girls share one bed and the boys share another" she said sternly.  
"Mom they're just kids" Serena said looking between Oliver and Olivia.  
"They will sleep in separate beds or they don't stay here" she said so they just agreed. She explained she would bring food for breakfast lunch and dinner everyday and if they did anything wrong they would not be fed. This seemed extreme to them but Serena promised it wouldn't be for long.

 **So let me know how you feel about this or if I should bother updating. I'm going along 2014 version of flowers in the attic so if the movie like this. BUT ' flowers attic and you stumbled upon this story by accident it should still make sense. and Oliver are my OCs. I have this on some other sites but I'm eh kinda new here so please review and don't hate on me thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 Music Notes

The twins had finally fallen asleep and Olivia and Oliver decided to look around. Olivia saw something covered with a sheet. She gently pulled it off to reveal a beautiful old piano. She began to play a soft melody that lightly bounced off the walls.

Elliot was cleaning in the hallway. His father had practically sold him to Julia and now he was basically a slave. He heard the faint sound of the piano and followed the noise to the attic. He wondered to himself why he was never allowed up there. He slowly walked up the stairs. He took out the master key he had been given to clean the rooms. He slowly opened the door and the playing immediately stopped. Olivia rushed to the door not noticing him. " I'm sorry I- who are you?" She asked confused.

"Who are you?" Elliot replied just as confused. He didn't know Olivia was being held as a prisoner. Even she didn't know but she did know that no one was supposed to know they were up there

"Get out" she said hurriedly.

"But-"

"I'm sorry" she said before quickly slamming the door shut. She walked to her bed and sat down. She sighed sadly. She missed her father. She missed her old life but she knew that was all just a distant memory now. She had to let it go even though it hurt. It hurt a lot.

As days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. All of the children grew impatient and Elliot got more curious. He saw Julia and sometimes Serena, coming and going from the attic. Sometimes he would sit at the top of the stairs and listen to Olivia play the piano. Which she did quite often. She felt herself being taken away by the music. She could picture herself being somewhere else. Somewhere better than there. After all she was locked in a dingy attic. Oliver would also stop what he was doing to listen. He loved how she was so talented. She could sing too but she was terribly shy and Oliver wanted to help her because he believed she could go places. Somewhere beyond the attic.

 **Sorry it's so short. I hope your enjoying. Please review and let me know. I need opinions. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Punishment

Olivia and Elliot started to get close, Olivia even began teaching him piano. Oliver would listen sometimes. But others he would just tend to the twins. "We wanna go outside!" Alicia demanded. "Out! Out! Out!" she screamed and she did this quite often.

"Me too!" Simon chimed in, not half as loud. Oliver sighed he couldn't entertained all the time. Olivia was happy but he was miserable.

They started to fight about simple things. Elliot was like her escape they sat and talked for hours. Then one day Elliot asked her a question that snapped her back to reality. "Well even when your grandfather dies. What about your grandmother? Is she ever gonna let you out? And why has your mom let this happen?" he asked feeling frustrated for their neglect.

"She will. She'll have to. Mom won't let her keep us in here" Olivia explained. The truth was she was forcing herself to believe her own lies and unlike Oliver, Elliot could see that. "She's treating you like her prisoners! When your grandparents die it won't make w difference. It's your mother who's evil!" he yells standing up.

"I think you should leave" Olivia said tearfully and with that Elliot was gone. He wasn't trying to upset her. He was just frustrated with both Serena and Julia. They couldn't hold them captive forever and Elliot decided he was going to help them get out.

Oliver sat by her and gently wiped her tears. "Liv... He's just upset about mom keeping you up here" he spoke softly to her as he caressed her cheek.

"I love him Oliver... I love him and I know that we're ever going to be together because of all this" more tears streamed her face. Oliver gently wiped those away too. "Don't worry. I'm here for you no matter what" he said softly as they got closer to one another. Soon they were less than an inch apart and Oliver kissed her softly. Right at that moment Elliot walked in about to apologize to Olivia and explain his plan when he saw them. He backed up and Olivia immediately pulled away. She ran to him. "El I'm so sorry it's not what it looks like" she pleaded as he walked away, she reached out to grab his hand and he pushed her away. "Don't touch me freak!" he pushed her away and she fell backwards. Oliver punched Elliot. "Get out! Don't even think of coming back here!" he yelled pushing him out the door.

"Fine! Stay up here then!" Elliot yelled back, locking the door. He turned around and Julia was standing there. This wouldn't end well.

*********"

Olivia was changing clothes which were now covered in dust when Oliver walked in. "Sorry" he said quickly he went to walk out bumping straight into Julia. She pushed him back inside. "I knew I'd catch you at some point" she said looking disgusted.

"I walked in on Olivia by accident. We're not doing anything wrong" Oliver argued and in his defense that was the truth.

"Don't lie to me boy. I know exactly what you were doing" she looked at Olivia with disgust in her eyes. "You should be ashamed. First a servant and now your own brother!" she slapped her hard then grabbed the scissors. "What're you doing?" Olivia asked her voice was shaken and fearful.

"I'm going to cut your hair. Maybe then you won't feel so much pride when you look in the mirror" she said coldly. Oliver grabbed her hand roughly.

"Don't touch her" he spoke in a low tone with a warning look. Julia handed him the scissors.

""Fine. You do it. Or the four of you won't eat for a week"

"But the twins" Olivia said sadly

"Well if he doesn't cut your hair maybe then none of you will eat at all!" she yelled walking out and locking the door.

For the next week. Their grandmother stuck to her word. She didn't bring food or even visit to check on them. Oliver refused to give in. Then on the next Monday evening she walked in with the picnic basket full of food just as always. She then walked out. Olivia saw a newspaper placed on top of it. It had a story about a young boy who died in a tragic hunting accident. When she saw Elliot's name she broke down. She knew it wasn't an accident. Elliot never went hunting but he did know how to handle guns because of his father so the hunting accident shouldn't have been the reason he died. She went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning when she woke up her hair was covered in what appeared to be tar. Oliver tried to help her wash it out but it wasn't working well. "You'll have to use the scissors" she mumbled, getting out of the bath with a towel held tightly around her. She handed him the scissors and he hesitantly started to cut her hair. "It's not your fault..." she trailed sensing his hesitation. "All you did was look at me..."

"I try so hard not to think about..." he stopped himself. "I just wish to god we weren't so... Close" he said tracing his fingers over her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"You think I'm pretty...?" she trailed off

"Yeah... But... Uh... Brothers don't think of their sisters that way" he says turning her back around and cutting the tar out of her hair before leaving.

 **So I have writers block. I haven't been on in awhile sorrryyy. I hope this chapter is OK.**


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"strongTHIS CHAPTER IS AN AUTHORS NOTE I APOLOGISE IT WILL BE POSTED ON ALL MY STORIES. PLEASE READ ALL OF IT THANK YOU!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo if I'm being honest, I'm starting to hate which was once my favourite site. I'm sick and tired of explaining this to people. Yes my chapters are short. There's no excuses just one reason. I am legally blind and recently my sight hasn't been doing great. I'm in and out of the hospital on a weekly basis so I'm sorry if I didn't think. Oh this should be 5 thousand words because my followers are more important than real life or ohh I spelled one word wrong or autocorrect changed something because I'm typing on a phone I've had for a few years so it's pretty wonky. I love to write. I always have and I don't appreciate being told I can't. Especially from anonymous users or guests who probably don't even write themselves. In my opinion the wattpad community is much more supportive and enjoyable. People use constructive criticism instead of negativity and rudeness ANYWAY TO GET TO THE POINT I'm thinking of deleting my account because I've got a lot going on and clearly people on here don't like my stories anyway. The past few days it's just been negative reviews and PMs so... let me know what you think and where I actually stand because I know there are some fandoms on here that are great so this wasn't really directed towards everyone. If you have a problem. You can PM or review but don't go hiding behind guest or anonymous because you won't really have a leg to stand on. Usually this stuff doesn't bother me and I ignore it but lately it's just getting to be too annoying. IF YOU DON'T LIKE A STORY DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThanks again for reading and thank you to all my loyal and kind readers. I appreciate you taking the time to read all this it really means a lot to me to know people are on my side /strong/p 


	5. Chapter 5

**SO I'M THINKING OF REALLY COMING BACK. I KNOW I WAS GONE A LONG TIME I EVEN MADE ANOTHER ACCOUNT TO START WRITING multifaanficlove BUT I CAN'T KEEP DITCHING MY ACCOUNTS OR I'LL MAKE UP HALF THE POPULATION. NOW I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHAT STORIES YOU WANT UPDATED AND FOLLOW MY OTHER ACCOUNT I'LL TRY TO KEEP UP WITH BOTH. ONE WILL PROBABLY GET DROPPED EVENTUALLY BUT AT LEAST YOU'LL KNOW WHERE TO FND ME. NOW I NEED ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND PMS WITH SUGGESTIONS**

 **NO HATE PLEASE!**


End file.
